


53rd Floor

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind and Psyker ride an elevator together.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	53rd Floor

“Hold it! Hold that elevator!”

Purely out of instinct and politeness, Mastermind’s finger hovered over the button to keep the elevator doors from closing at first, but once the crowd cleared, he now had view of who exactly was walking speedily towards the elevator. When the crowd completely dispersed, he locked eyes with similar magenta hues briefly.

He blinked once, twice, then his gaze hardened into a cold stare.

“Wait—”

Mastermind pushed his finger against the “close door” button none too gently, his lips pressing into a thin, hard line as he broke eye contact to furiously stare at a spot on the wall.

“Ya damn jerk, I said—”

Ignoring the other’s cries and curses, he began to repeatedly push the button now. Mastermind looked up just in time to see that he’d cleared the door, but only just barely. “Psyker, that was you? You made it after all.” Mastermind chirped, with fake sweetness.

Psyker had tried to shoot Mastermind an evil glare but realized he didn’t have enough air at the moment and doubled over, hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. 

“Pity,” Mastermind dropped the sweet tone prior, deadpanning under his breath as he turned his body away slightly. His gaze on the wall even now.

Psyker jumped to full height now, stomping into Mastermind’s personal space, chest puffed out as he cocked his head to the side. He smirked with satisfaction when his abrupt presence actually startled Mastermind into silence. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted to get back at this asshole.

Suddenly the lights of the elevator buttons caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He gave a quick glance back at Mastermind’s otherwise normally blank and composed face, despite probably seething on the inside. Well, he’d fixed that. Just before he took off, he could see that Mastermind had already figured out what he was about to do, the annoyance on his face clearly displayed. He even followed after Psyker, mimicking his motions to stop him.

But it was too late, Psyker jabbed at each button and stood back proud, hands on his hips. The hiss of “You idiot!” only made his smirk widen further as he glanced back into the face of an irritated Mastermind. He even hummed, pleased, basking in his victory.

“You damn idiot!” Mastermind continued, “You’re on the same floor as me!”

A short-lived victory that was. Psyker’s face slowly fell as he realized that on top of being late, he have to spend the duration of all those buttons he pressed with Mastermind until they reached their floor. He brought his hands up to his face, groaning loudly because today was just not his fucking day. He heard an equally upset noise escape from Mastermind as he peeked through his hands at him. He brought his hands down and fixed a hard glare on the asshole.

Mastermind caught his look and shot him a scowl as if to silently demand, “What?!”

“You started it.”

–

They were on just the 12th floor, with only 41 floors left. That also meant that Mastermind had successfully yelled his ear off from floor three until now, for a grand total of ten floors. Because by now, damn did he regret ever saying that. He wouldn’t have said anything had he known that Mastermind would make a damn list and rant off on it about how this was _entirely_ his fault for ten got damn floors.

“Do you hear me, Psyker!?” He would say at the end of every other point or time he’d need to catch his breathe.

Psyker simply groaned, lolling his head back as he shot a pleading look to the ceiling, praying this hell he brought upon himself would be over soon.

–

By the 15th floor, Psyker assumed that Mastermind had ran out of fuel. (Finally, thank the gods!) Still, he hadn’t exactly shut up exactly either. He’d taken to mumbling loudly now, no longer directing his frustrations at him.

“Damn insufferable meathead, how dare he do this.”

As if he had some personal vendetta against him and would go out of his way to do this. It was just really bad, impulsive thinking. Asshole sure was full of himself. With a roll of his eyes, he set about ignoring the fuming man best he could.

–

The way all the way up to the 24th floor was pretty much silent.

He risked a glance over in Mastermind’s direction. He was leaning back against the wall far from him, tense: his jaw set tight, eyes narrowed as he stared off into space, his fists clenched by his sides. Psyker had calmed down, so maybe Mastermind had too? (As much as slightly seething Mastermind could be calm anyway.) The atmosphere was slightly uncomfortable too, now that he thought about it. 

Maybe a joke would help.

“Be funny if this thing got stuck.”

Mastermind whipped his head around so fast, Psyker jolted slightly. “Don’t even.” And if looks could kill…

For a second time, Psyker regretted saying anything.

–

The 25th floor and on was counted in suspense thanks to Psyker’s joke.

He swore he heard Mastermind muffle a strangled scream when the elevator didn’t move for a moment and lurched forward rather suddenly to continue its ascent.

–

They were passing the 34th floor now.

“How come you haven’t just taken the stairs?”

Psyker’s head shot up at that, even turning to look at Mastermind with mild confusion.

“A muscle head like you? A few set of stairs shouldn’t be that bad, right?”

Psyker felt his face morph into thinly veiled annoyance at that additional Mastermind-esque bit tacked on. Which then provoked him into the idea of making a very sarcastic comment about how it touched his heart that after only 30 or so floors was he able to stop hating his very being to finally hold a conversation.

… but he _did_ want to have this conversation, so he refrained from that comment and spoke up, “Muscles or not, working up a sweat probably wouldn’t be too bright an idea.” He mumbled into his hand cupping his cheek. He nodded his head at Mastermind. “What about you?” And Psyker noted that Mastermind was finally wearing another expression other than annoyance: mild interest hidden behind shock.

“Same…” He turned his head the other way, avoiding Psyker’s eyes. “Obviously not hygienic. That’d just be gross. The sweat.”

Psyker blinked. His surprise gave way to confusion because Mastermind was trying. He was really trying to hold a conversation despite not really like the other. That thought earned a chuckle because it took something as silly as getting stuck in an elevator for them to find common ground and something to agree on: unnecessary sweat was disgusting.

–

39th floor now and Psyker was wishing it would hurry.

They’d returned to silence. Not that silence was a bad thing, no, silence could be very good. But given their relationship, or lack thereof, this was just hitting the point of mildly uncomfortable. Psyker learned some floors ago that while he wanted to fill the silence up and talk, Mastermind preferred differently, happy (possibly?) to sit in silence. (Although, obviously not happy to sit in silence with _him_ of course.)

Still, because of this smart idea of his, he got to see a few sides of Mastermind he hadn’t before. When he wasn’t arguing with him or yelling at him, Mastermind was actually pretty tolerable. And that was saying something, given that they were both pretty much assholes.

Who knew a stupid elevator ride could force such introspection on him and warp his view on the ponytail wearing jerk before him?

Which is why he couldn’t help opening his mouth, falling back into old habits of pestering the other as he whined, “Are we there yet?”

And without missing a beat, Mastermind grounded out, “What, are you five?”

–

On the 44th floor, Psyker watched distractedly as Mastermind fumbled with his hair tie.

He gave a fluid tug and well-cared for, silky locks fell free and in every which direction. He never saw Mastermind with his hair like that before. He tilted his head some, humming to himself in thought.

That caught Mastermind’s attention because when he noticed the other staring so openly he quickly put his hair back up and turned completely away.

Was that… embarrassment?

Now on top of wondering if he saw the start of a blush form on the other’s cheeks, Psyker wasn’t sure which way he liked Mastermind’s hair better.

–

Something had been bugging him since they arrived to the 47th floor. He stared at Mastermind for the past couple of floors, trying to place what it was that seemed off about him. With every clench and unclenching of Mastermind’s hand did it finally hit Psyker. One of those hands usually was holding a cup. He asked, “No coffee today?”

“Ah,” Mastermind mumbled distractedly, thrown off guard as he regarded Psyker. “No, normally I get it on the 33rd before coming to this floor. But, well, thanks to someone, we both know _why_ I didn’t today.” He snapped a bit at the end and jerked back in surprise at his own irritability. He shook his head and leaned against the wall, resting his head as well.

So the rumors about his coffee addiction were true then.

Psyker brought a thoughtful hand up to his chin, noting they were drawing ever nearer their destination.

–

50, 51, 52…

With a single _ding!_ , the elevator doors pulled apart and the two were peering into the walkway of the 53rd floor. People shuffled to and fro, hurrying to their destinations, some gesturing animatedly, others quickly brushing past and some yet still just standing and talking.

Psyker glanced at Mastermind only to find he was staring at him. He stared back, shooting a questioningly look. Just before Mastermind broke eye contact, Psyker plastered on a smile and swept a single hand out in arc to the halls, even bowing a little for show. “We have arrived, sir.” He glanced up, a playful smirk on his lips only to find the look of typical displeasure written all over Mastermind’s face.

His grin turned shit eating as Mastermind stormed off.

Still, that reminded him off something. He stepped out and watched Mastermind disappear into the crowds. Quickly, he took off as not to lose sight of him.

–

Mastermind was ever thankful that his coworkers were understanding for his tardiness. They all knew an asshole Psyker could be. He had had enough of him to last a week, no, maybe even a month. Thankfully, they were in different departments. Or so he had thought? So when he saw Psyker peering around, as if he were looking for someone Mastermind wanted nothing more than to sink down into his chair.

Of course, it was too late for that anyway.

“Yo, Mastermind!”

Mastermind shrunk back into his seat regardless, groaning heavily as his eyes shifted downward. “What is it? Haven’t you stole away enough of my morning already?” He saw the cheeky grin and could already imagine his childish retort and he held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t want to hear it.”

Psyker raised an irritated eyebrow. “Huh,” And his face was even honest here. “I’m just here to apologize.”

Mastermind came to full a stop at that. Warily, he glanced up at Psyker, “Okay?”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Psyker repeated, moving to place his folded arms against the top of Mastermind’s station. He rested his head in the bundle of his arms as he peered down at Mastermind, a playful smirk on his lips. “Okay, with coffee?”

“I don’t see any coffee—”

“Like hell I’m going to be later to go back to that floor just to get you some damn coffee, I don’t even know how you like it.”

Mastermind was stumped now. What was it with this guy? Couldn’t he just out and say things like a normal person? He resisted another heavy sigh at the tip of his lips, and brought a hand up to massage the side of his temples. “Okay, so, exactly how are you apologizing with coffee?”

Psyker’s gaze shifted elsewhere, “Well, I know this nice place—”

“Are you asking me out?”

Psyker was the one to put on a face of disgust this time around. “It’s just coffee.” He deadpanned. When he saw Mastermind wasn’t convinced, he leaned into his personal space, the cheeky grin back, “Are you really going to turn down free coffee?”

He couldn’t help but let the sigh escape this time because he had a point. Still, coffee with Psyker? Ah, what the hell. “Sure, fine, anything to get you out of my hair for this morning.”

“Great, great, I’ll stop by again and give you the details then. Because I’m seriously late.” And without letting him get in another word, Psyker strolled away in a hurry.

Mastermind stared after him until his figure disappeared. One cup of coffee with Psyker surely couldn’t hurt—was the mantra he would repeat to himself all day, bundled with nerves, until Psyker’s return with the promised details. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
